Nothing is Inevitable
by mybirdhouse
Summary: Edward Masen, a special agent working with the CIA, works alone. Bella Swan, an agent working in Italy, is reassigned to Washington DC to be Edward’s new partner. Are there things that are meant to be or is nothing inevitable?
1. Strangers

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters aren't mine; I just like messing around with them.**

**Hello loves, now I know I should be working on WC, but I really wanted to post this. So basically, Edward Masen, a special agent working with the CIA, works alone. Bella Swan, an agent working in Italy, is reassigned to Washington DC to be Edward's new partner. **

**Edward Masen**

"Masen, my office. Now." The Director barked at me through the speaker.

Setting my coffee on my desk, I got up from my desk while trying to remember what I had done last to set the Director off like this. Though this was a regular occurrence, Director calls me to his office, gives a lecture and a warning and the next day it happened all over again.

Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock, my two best friends, were special agents like me, but sometimes I wonder how we got passed the system and managed to stay at this agency.

"This better not be about overflowing the toilets with those gloves, " I said looking directly at Emmett, "or whoever hacked into the CIA _again_, just to piss them off," turning to Jasper. "Because if it is, then I'm bringing your asses down with mine."

"Wouldn't expect any less," Jasper drawled in his southern accent, turning to smirk at Emmett who was now grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Masen," the PA system growled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered as I headed to the Director's office. Angela, the Director's secretary looked at me and smiled softly, "Be careful, he's getting impatient. "

"Oh he'll get over it, I know he secretly likes it when I keep him waiting." I teased Angela blushed and waved her hand to the door.

"Well, I think he's done waiting." Angela said as I walked in. I liked Angela, she wasn't like all the other women here who looked at me with what they would call 'bedroom eyes''.

"Carlisle, how you've been?" Apparently Angela was right he did look somewhat agitated and definitely not amused.

"Director Cullen, it's Director Cullen," he sounded exasperated.

"Trouble with the wife? Your credit score not to high? Is Nationwide not on your side?" I teased sinking in the chair in front of his desk putting my feet up against the pathetic coffee table that no one ever uses.

"Edward, please this is serious and put your feet down. The table is pricey and I'm sure you don't to be the one paying for a new one." The Director never said please unless he was desperate or frustrating, my money was on both.

"Alright, I'm listening." Whatever he had to say, it must have been serious.

"After much consideration, the board, myself included, have decided to give you a new partner."

"Woah, what?" A new partner?

"Listen. We think it's time we try this again, every other agent has a partner. Why should you be any different?" The Director asked.

"Because you know damn well Carlisle, that I work efficiently without a partner. I don't need a partner," my voice final.

"I understand that after what happened last year, you don't feel comfortable working with someone. But it's time to let go and forget."

"He was my partner, he put his life in my hands and I let him slip. I am not going to risk losing someone else."

"Graham's death was not your fault." His face softening a bit, "Edward, you need to stop beating yourself up over this, he wouldn't want you to feel all this guilt that you choose to carry around."

"I should have died," my voice getting angry, " I could have prevented it. So don't give me crap about not feeling guilty."

"Calm down Edward," he said coming around his desk and putting a hand on my shoulder. "This isn't negotiable, you will be assigned a new partner. Ms. Swan should be heading in soon."

"Ms. Swan?" They were giving me a female partner-this should be easy-once she sees how much of a hardass I am; she'll be begging to be reassigned.

"Yes, she's with the our CIA branch in Italy. She's their best recruit since she joined a few years ago; apparently she's one of their best agents, well trained and has gone undercover numerous times. She's good and when they said gave me the offer I had to take it. They were pretty persuasive and they wanted their best agent working with my one." His face was sincere and honesty was written all over his face.

He must of seen the look of disbelief on my face, " I know you're shocked, especially coming from me. But you are my best agent, yes you often drive me up the wall and though you don't respect boundaries or rules-you're a damn good agent, loyal, and insightful. I'd be an idiot if I passed off this opportunity. Trust me."

And for a moment I did.

**Bella Swan**

After finally gathering my luggage and collecting my weapon from the airports Head of Security, I looked around trying to locate my driver. Glancing over to my left I saw an elderly man dressed in a black tux standing near a car holding a sign with my name on it. I slightly frowned when I saw it with my full name written of it.

He must have recognized me because he hurried over to me trying to take my luggage from my hands.

"Grazie, I'm Bella Swan." I smiled. Then I noticed he looked clueless, I quickly said, "Sorry, Thank you. I still haven't adjusted to the whole American change, yet."

"No problem. I'm Laurence." He had a kind a face with a scratchily, warm voice.

He asked me questions about my trip and about Italy and although I wasn't so fond of answering questions; Laurence's didn't bother me. I didn't notice we had reached the agency until he looked over his shoulder and announced, "Looks like we're here."

"Thanks Laurence," I went to grab my luggage when Laurence stopped me.

"No need for that Ms. Swan, you're things are going to be delivered to your new apartment. I'll come by later to pick you up and take you to your new home."

I waved goodbye and walked over to the main entrance. After being heavily searched and given a visitors badge, I was granted access into the main building.

Making my way to the Director's office, I passed two men sitting at their desks looking completely at ease.

One had a curly brown hair and strong, handsome face but I could have mistaken him for a body builder if I didn't see his gun sitting on his desk. He had a burly, large frame with huge biceps.

The other man had shaggy blond hair with crystal blue eyes, he was just has handsome as the other man but in a different way. He had a leaner frame, but wasn't lanky.

"Lost?" The brunette joked, looking in my direction.

"Sort of, I'm looking for the Director's office." The brunette slighty cringed while the blond chuckled in a low voice.

"It's right ahead, take the stairs and it's the first door on your left." The blond replied, so he was from the south. It seemed to suit him.

"Grazie, I mean thanks. I keep screwing that up. I'm Bella Swan."

"I'm Jasper Whitlock," the blond introduced himself then pointing over to the larger man, "and he's Emmett McCarty."

We shook hands and I looked at my watch and noticed I was running late. "Nice to meet you. But I shouldn't keep the Director waiting any longer. Thanks again."

"No problem. Have fun with the Director, Emmett joked.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea. Just try staying on his good side and don't bring up his wife, credit score, or Nationwide and you'll be set." Jasper answered.

Before I walked away I heard Emmett mutter," Isn't the Director still talking to Masen?"

I finally found the Director's office but was greeted by a woman who looked around my age. I assumed this was Angela, Director Cullen's secretary.

She smiled up at me when she noticed, "You must be Isabella."

Que cringe," Yes, but please call me Bella. You're Angela, right.?"

"Yes, we spoke on the phone. How was your flight?"

"Long," I smiled, "is the Director ready to see me?"

"Almost, he's talking to one of our agents, in fact, he's actually talking to your new partner."

"Let me guess, he didn't know."

"No, he didn't. Edward has a way with being quite stubborn but that doesn't stop all the other women, including some men, to swoon over him. He's got the most gorgeous emerald eyes that seem to bore into yours and has the strongest jaw line I have ever seen and this unusual bronze colored hair that always seems to be a mess. Sex hair, if your catch my drift."

"So he's basically a sex bomb," I gathered. Well this should be interesting. Before Angela could respond, the door swung open with the Director standing at the doorway.

"Ms. Swan. Come in." He ushered me in as I walked passed him and stood near his desk.

"I hope your flight went well," the Director said walking back to his desk and sitting down.

"It was, grazie." I thanked him, cursing myself yet again for screwing that up again.

"Edward please meet your new partner Isabella Swan."

I turned and got a better look at my new partner, Edward. Angela wasn't exaggerating one bit.

Not feeling intimidated by his looks, no matter how good-looking he was, I stuck my hand out, "Salve Edward."

**Edward Masen**

For the first time in a very long time, I, Edward Masen was stunned. She was going to be my new partner?

_Well shit._

_**So, what'd you think? Hit or miss?**_

**Now, I just want to point something out. Although this is rating T like my other story, there will be language, so just a fair warning. Also, for my beloved Wedding Cake readers: I will update soon, I promise. My surgery was successful and I have fully recovered. I just wanted to say thank you for everything. You guys are amazing and I love you guys. Thanks love. Oh and remember to review and let me hear your thoughts.**


	2. Who are we?

09/08/2009 19:40:00

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the characters aren't mine; I just like messing around with them.**

**Edward Cullen**

I couldn't just sit and not say anything; Carlisle must have gone off the deep end. How the hell did he expect me to be able to work with her? Isabella was gorgeous; there was no denying that. There was something about her that mesmerized me. Her face was unmistakably Italian-not overly beautiful, but she possessed this beauty like no other.

"Edward Masen," I managed to choke out, this was getting ridiculous. I was a grown 27-year-old man who had dealt with a mob of very anger drug dealers, an ambush of big guys with machine guns and even managed to run through a field filled with mine bombs. This shouldn't be a problem.

"Isabella," Carlisle began before she quickly interrupted him.

"Please call me Bella." She smiled warmly.

Carlisle grinned, "Bella, Edward is your new partner. You two will be working together in the field: crime investigations and undercover operatives. Now I know that you two just met each other, but you two have been ordered to go undercover on a high-security case and I want you," Carlisle glanced over at me, "to Bella conducting it. As far as I know Masen, you're the best damn agent in this agency and from your reports Ms. Swan, you too, have an exemplary record."

Looking over at Isabella, a tint of pink surfaced her cheeks. Carlisle stood up picking up what appeared to be two personnel files.

"Those are the background information you will need for this mission, I am giving you two, two days, 48 hours, to read and memorize every single detail, no matter how small it may be. In those files you will learn about the person you will be impersonating, about the people you will come into contact with and the ultimate mission. Learn and memorize, pack your belongings, you fly out at 0800 Thursday. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," we both said in unison.

"You are dismissed." Carlisle sat back down, waving his hand towards the door and resumed looking through the numerous case files that covered his desk.

I opened the door first, letting her go first; as she passed I got a whiff of her scent. Strawberries and something else, I couldn't quite recognize it, it smelled exotic…just like her. It was a familiar smell yet so distant.

Angela was at her desk typing away, "Bella, would you like me to call Laurence? He can be here within 10 minutes."

Before Isabella opened her mouth I answered for her, "That won't be necessary Angela. I'll be escorting Isabella home."

"You are?" Isabella asked, a single brow rose in surprise.

"Of course_, partner_." I smirked.

We walked in silence to the squad room where Emmett and Jasper were right where I had left them.

"So what did he bust you for this time?" Emmett quipped right when I turned the corner.

"Bella," Jasper said looking between the both of us, "did you find the Director's office?"

"Yes, I did. Thanks."

Emmett and Jasper weren't stupid, they were federal agents, and they can put two and two together. The two of them just stared at me with quizzical expressions, waiting for me to give them an explanation.

"Guys, meet my new partner." I made a grand gesture with me hands motioning towards Isabella.

I looked over to see their expressions, Emmett simply got up from his desk walking up to Isabella and giving her a bone crushing hug, "Welcome to this utterly impaired family Bella."

"Thank.... you. Can't. Breathe," Isabella's voice was muffled. Emmett immediately let go.

"Sorry," Emmett said giving a sheepish grin.

Jasper, smiling broadly, stood up from his desk, leaning over it and stuck is hand out, Isabella, matching his own smile, reached over and shook his hand, "Welcome Bella."

"So did Carlisle give you guys your first assignment yet?" Jasper asked sitting down as Emmett returned back to his desk and resumed typing his reports.

"Yeah, some undercover operative. We fly out to Paris in two days." I groaned thinking about all the information waiting to be read in the large file. Tossing it on my desk, I looked over and saw Isabella standing in the middle of the squad room, looking uncomfortable.

"Oh, right. You need a desk…" She smiled at me, glad that I caught on.

I walked over to the desk in front of me, Graham's old desk. No one sat there since his death, but if Isabella was going to be my new partner, it was time to move on and accept her. Just as Graham had.

"_Sit here." Graham ordered, "This will be your new desk. Now listen pretty boy, I don't take crap from anyone. The agency wants to give me a new partner. Fine, but that doesn't warrant that we be buddy buddy. Got it kid. We conduct investigations, solve cases, and work hard." I wasn't going to lie, the guy intimated me from the moment we shook hands. According to my old Director over in Chicago, Graham had just lost his partner and wasn't too keen on the idea of having a new one."_

_It took laborious time and vigorous effort for him to finally accept that we were now partners. The first two months were hell until the time when we were working on the double-homicide Sullivan brother's case. We were called to follow a lead, which turned out to be an ambush of some very angry mobsters. We ducked behind a truck, pulling out our weapons and began firing at the enemies. _

_As guns were being fired, a bullet hit the metal pole behind us ricocheted and hit my shoulder. One of the gang members noticing what happened took advantage of our distraction. Graham turned to examine the wound when I saw him aiming his sig at Graham's head. Even with the excruciating pain in my right shoulder, I managed to push Graham's head, the bullet barely missing him. Graham looked at me with disbelief, but then smiled at me with gratitude. Finally after the backup came in and arrested all of the remaining mobsters, Graham took me to the hospital. _

_Every since that day, Graham started treating me like a partner. We became equals and there was no other partnership like ours, we were damn well mutually. _

_Then that fateful day, he suppressed a shudder that racked his body at the sight of his partner. Graham dead, his best friend, his partner. A single bullet plunging through his heart, blood splattering all over Edwards clothes. The thought of Graham gasping for air, then all too soon he laid there motionless on the wet cement, blood pooling…_

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Isabella's voice calling my name, "Edward? Are you listening?"

"Sorry, you were saying?" I quickly replied, wondering how long had I zoned out.

She looked concerned, but it quickly vanished when I gave her a reassuring smile, "I was saying thank you. Also, I was wondering if you could drop me off at my place. I have yet seen it, and I am in a desperate need of shower and I am definitely sleep deprived at this moment. I can start to feel the jet lag closing in."

I looked at her more carefully this time; there were signs of bags under her eyes, "Of course. Let me just get my things."

We waved goodbye to Emmett and Jasper, and took the elevator down to the garage. As we were walking to my car, I looked over in her direction and was suddenly struck with an idea to make some conversation "Do you want to play 20 questions?"

Isabella turned her head looking at me in confusion, "20 questions?"

"You never heard of it?" I asked, her silence answering my question. "It's this game where you ask a person a question and then the person asking has to answer."

"Okay, ask away."

"What's your full name, Isa-bella," I asked dragging out her name.

"Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella. Yours?"

"Edward Anthony Masen. No, I like Isabella better."

She stopped walking and turned to face me, arms crossed, "I said call me Bella."

"No." I could be just as stubborn.

"Masen," she growled at me.

"Swan." My voice matching her own, neither one of us wanting to break down. We stood like that for a few moments, her brown doe eyes boring into mine.

Deciding that it was time to break the stillness, "I only asked one question and we're arguing already. Working with you sure is going to be a hell of an adventure."

Her demeanor broke and a coy smile graced her lips, "You haven't seen anything yet. _Partner_."

I asked her wide-ranging questions that terribly lacked creativity but for some odd reason I hung on to every word she uttered. I nearly barked with laughter when she confessed that she was an uninteresting person, and when I said that she was the complete opposite, I was awarded with a rosy blush.

We had reached the car and opened her door for her in effort to show her that chivalry was not dead.

"Do you want to go get some food before we head over to your place?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking garage.

"I'm not that hungry." She responded, but a grumbling sound erupting from her stomach gave her away.

"Not hungry?" I smirked, "I know this really great sushi place, that is if you like sushi?"

She began to laugh; I stared at her, wondering what was so funny.

"It's just, every time I go to a new country and people learn that I am from Italy. They automatically assume that I only want to eat Italian food and insist on taking me to some so-called 'great Italian place,' without ever bothering to ask if that's fine with me. I'm just surprised you did not suggest that."

Chuckling at her mini rant, I decided to yank her chain," Well, if you ever change your mind, I do know this _great Italian place_."

I was granted with a punch to my right shoulder.

**Bella Swan**

Once we reached the restaurant and saw how packed it was, I suggested we just order take out and go over to my place. There we could look over the details of our upcoming assignments.

"Yeah," Edward approved. "That sounds like a better, more efficient plan."

"That's what I thought. Besides I really would like to change out of the clothes. A red-eye flight really drags you out and the jet lag and 7 hour time zone difference doesn't add any consolation."

"Seven hour difference. Nine hour flight. A red-eye flight. God, what time did you fly out of Rome?"

"Around midnight, Rome's time. Seven a.m. eastern." I answered, trying to suppress a yawn, but it did not go unnoticed by Edward.

"You must be exhausted. No wonder the thought of going to a restaurant was an unappealing idea," his tone sounding guilty.

We finally reached my apartment building. It had a modern, yet historical exterior. It felt warm with a homey feel to it. I didn't hassle waiting for Edward to unbuckle his own seatbelt; I opened the door and rushed to the main entrance.

Inside was even more stunning, the main lobby was top notch contemporary with a marble floors and gorgeous loveseats in the far corners. I had to hand it to the CIA, they knew their way around the apartment hunting. Edward finally caught up with me and smirked in my direction.

"I take it you like it." I simply nodded and walked the distance to the front desk, relishing in the sound of my heels clattering against the smooth marble.

"Hello, welcome to the Parkview Avenue." A brunette who looked appeared to be college student greeted me in a friendly voice and cheerful smile.

"Hello. I am Bella Swan and I'm here to check in to my new apartment." I matched her tone because I really was in a cheerful mood. The feeling of living in a place like this helped me forget the exhaustion I felt.

"Oh, you mean Isabella Swan." The brunette, whose nametag read Amara, corrected.

"Yes," I sighed softly and heard Edward's low chuckle from behind me. "That's me."

"Alright, you're apartment number is 108." She turned around and opened a drawer and pulled out a key handing it to me.

"The elevator is to the left and around the corner," Amara pointed out for me.  
"Aren't there any papers that need to be signed?" I asked.

"Most of them have already been signed, there are a few that need your signature of course. They will be brought up to you tomorrow morning if you'd like and the rent has been paid for the rest of this month and the next. "

"Yes, tomorrow will be fine. Grazie." I didn't even bother to correct myself; I was in a hurry to see the place I would be calling home now.

I practically knocked a bellboy over as I turned the corner in attempt to reach my new apartment quicker. I kept apologizing profusely, in Italian of course. Poor kid looked so confused and just shuffled away. I hit the elevator button and nearly ran into another bellboy as I got in.

The elevator doors slid shut and I hit my floor's button, tapping my foot impatiently. I did not have to look at Edward to see the crooked smile plastered on his face. He was laughing loudly, clutching his sides. I turned my head to see him wiping away tears from his eyes, yet the amusement still dancing those emerald eyes.

"What's so funny?" I said, annoyed at the grin on his face.

"You." His response earning him another punch in the shoulder, only this time on his left.

I stepped off the elevator and read the sign that pointed to the direction of my number. Once I reached the door that had those glossy three digits I pulled the key out of my pocket. Turning the key, then the doorknob, the door swiftly opened and revealed my new home.

I walked in not bothering to close the door, knowing that Edward would do it. I was stunned and impressed. It was luxurious and modest all at the same time.

I smiled when I noticed my luggage in the far corner of the living room and smiled even wider when I saw the kitchen to the left. It was perfect.

"Wish the CIA provided a place like this when I joined the agency." Edward joked.

I walked in and my eyes immediately took in the huge balcony, I rushed over and slid the glass door and stepped in the cool night, breathing it all in. The view was breathtaking and I was glad to see a small table for two was placed to the side. It would be perfect in the mornings and nights like this. The incredible view that overlooked the entire DC district combined with the fresh autumn breeze instantly relaxed me.

"I'm seriously thinking about selling my apartment and moving here." Edward's voice bringing me back.

"Where do you live?" I asked, instead of answering, he pointed to a tall white apartment building a few blocks away, but easily visibly from where we were standing.

"You're not that far from here," I mused.

"I guess the CIA didn't want there to be a huge distance between the two of us, which was smart on their part. Jasper and Emmett live about eight miles from each other and it annoys them."

"Why?"

"Well, them being partners and all. They don't like being to far, because if anything were to happen they'd want the other to be near. Damn agency didn't think about that until…" Edward trailed off.

"Until what?" I asked, when he didn't answer I looked back at him to see a grim look on his face.

"Until what, Edward?" I asked again.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's order some dinner and start tackling this assignment.  
I did not push the topic, but made a mental note to ask Edward about it preferably sooner rather than later.

We ordered our dinner and within thirty minutes it arrived, in the meantime I managed to shower and unpack a few of the essential things.

I walked back into the living room and plopped down on the opposite side of Edward, loving the way the softness of the cushions. I reached for the folder that sat on the coffee table, but was stopped when Edward's hand reached out, stopping me from grabbing it.

"I am not doing any work until I get some food in me." I would have laughed but thought otherwise since he seemed pretty serious.

"Fine."

We ate in silence, occasionally asking to pass something over. It wasn't an awkward silence. In fact, it was surprisingly comfortable. When all the food was wiped clean from the plastic plates and the Styrofoam cups were empty; we began to work.

I opened the folder on my lap and watched as Edward did the same. I skimmed through the mission details.

"Looks like the usual," Edward spoke, "Gathering information, finding evidence, the whole shabam."

I nodded in response; it appeared to be like any other undercover operation.

Until I reached a certain line, I gasped as I read it. I looked up at Edward to see if he had reached that part, yet. The shit-eating grin that donned on his face gave him away.

"I guess this means we are married, sweet pea." You could tell he was loving this, he turned the page and that stupid smug looked returned. "Oh look here, they even provided us with wedding bands." He was holding a small bag that held a plain wedding band in it. I mimicked his action and to my horror I saw a similar, but smaller wedding band in a bag just like Edward's taped to the page. I yanked it off and held it in front on my face.

"In my honest opinion, I would have preferred a huge rock for you, don't you agree love?" Oh he was definitely enjoying this.

I flipped the page back and looked down just in case to see if there was some mistake. But I was greeted with the same old text at the bottom of the page.

_Name: Mrs. Chloe Dereveux _

_Status: Married to Dr. Pierre Dereveux_

**Sorry it took me so long to update this, I just have been so busy. But that's no excuse.**

**Thank you for all those reviews, I loved them. They really influence a writer's writing, especially when there is positive feedback. Thanks loves.**


	3. Suddenly I See

20:31

**I know. I know. Long, very long hiatus. But here I am updating. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Twilight and its characters being to SM. **

****I changed my penname to "mybirdhouse"-I just felt that I shouldn't just have my penname associated to Twilight since readers only view me as a only Twilight author, which I plan to change.**

**Isabella Swan.**

"Something wrong, Isabella?" Edward questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Aside from the fact that we're married, no. Everything is peachy."

"Ah, don't sound too excited. Besides I think we make a cute couple, don't you agree? We're like the new Bradgelina?"

I stood up and began cleaning up the empty cartons, I laughed, "Are you calling yourself the next Brad Pitt?"

"You could be my Angelina." He smirked, but I smiled softly as he too, began cleaning and tidying the pillows on the couch.

"Is there an angry ex girlfriend I should be concerned about?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. When he didn't answer right away, I turned around to see him looking down at the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing in the room.

Edward looked up, trying to look anywhere but my calculating stare, "Edward, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "No, you don't have to worry about a crazy ex."

I could not shake the feeling of relief and possibly happiness as he shared this small piece of information with me.

"What about you? Any ex-boyfriend I should worry about? Leave anyone back in Italy?" Edward joked.

I did not answer him and was grateful when he did not push the question any further, but he did meet my eyes from across the room.

Jake was not a boyfriend, but more like a lover. A lover that I probably should have never been involved with.

He was the target of a popular gang, who were notorious for taking out their target within a matter of days. My mission was to protect him and keep him out of harms way. I learned what my training had drilled into my head-never mix work and emotions together-it's a nasty combination. Though I carried out my mission, Jake walked away safe and I with a broken heart.

We settled back on the couch and reopened the case file, discussing the smaller details of our undercover mission.

"So basically we're playing house as we gather Intel about the drug cartel that killed Agents Watson and Polsen," Edward summarized. "I like it."

I smirked, "I'm glad you approve, dear."

Edward checked his watch, and I glanced at the wall clock, it was around 11 and we both knew that we would have to get up early for work tomorrow. He stood up and began gathering all his belongings and walked towards the door as I followed him to let him out.

He paused before opening the door and turned back around to face me, "I'm going to head home, I'll pick you up at 0630." I gave him a weird look in response.

"You don't have a car yet and I think we should let --- sleep in tomorrow, we could also grab some breakfast."

"That is you reason? Here I thought you wanted an excuse to spend more time with me?' I complained as I pouted my lips.

He smiled, "Alright, you caught me. I'll see you in the morning," he paused, "my lovely wife."

"Goodnight darling," I watched him walk down the hall and into the elevator.

I went into my bedroom and began to unpack my bags, deciding that a shower would help with the jet lag.

**Edward Masen.**

_The next morning…_

I slammed my hand at the blaring alarm as I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I took a glance at myself in the mirror and grimaced at the bed head that I was currently sporting.

_How do women find this sexy?_

After showering and getting dressed, I drove over to Bella's apartment and noticed that I was ten minutes early.

I decided to just head up to her place, taking the elevator I was greeted with the same bellboy that Bella nearly ran into last night.

"So you are picking up your girlfriend?" He asked, trying to make light conversation.

Not bothering to explain that I was actually a federal officer, I just nodded, "Yeah, I'm taking her out to breakfast."

"Kind of early, don't you think?"

"Yeah, well our jobs require us to be there early."

"No wonder she was so excited to get to her room last night, she probably was exhausted and only wanted to sleep."

"Yeah, sorry about running into you."

"Oh, it's no problem. Here we are. Have a good day."

"You too," I stepped out of the elevator to see Bella already walking out of her apartment and locking the door.

I decided to sneak up on her; it was the perfect opportunity to test her reflexes and actually see her 'very accomplished' skills as an agent. Taking small, quiet steps, I crept up from behind, about to pounce, but never got the chance.  
She didn't miss a beat; she immediately turned around with her weapon drawn, looking fierce and undeniably sexy.

Once she saw me, she lowered her gun, but didn't return it to her holster, "Do you want me to shoot you? Because all you have to do is ask,"

"And a good morning to you too sweetie." She started to raise her gun again as a threat, I laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'm finished, for now at least. How about this, breakfast on me?"

With that, she finally lowered her sig and returned it to her holster, "Now tell me again, why am I going with you to breakfast?"

"Because you're partner and you don't have a ride."

We got in the elevator and once again Chad, the bellboy was there.

"Sorry about last night, I did not mean to run into you."

"It's no problem, you're boyfriend explained everything."

Bella turned to face me, with raised eyebrows and a small smile tugging at her face.

We reached the lobby and headed to my car in silence, she broke it once I began driving, "So girlfriend huh?" I turned to see her smirking.

I groaned, "He assumed we were dating and I didn't feel like explaining the whole 'we're federal officers' story, so I just went along with it."

"You might as well have told him we were married." She relied, the sarcasm in her voice evident.

"Is that still bugging you? I mean haven't you ever gone undercover as a wife?"

"Well of course I have," she puffed, folding her arms over her chest," But not with someone I just might no less than twenty four hours ago."

"Well now you can say you have." I answered, pulling into the café that I was a regular at.

We walked into the café and I was greeted with the familiar smell of coffee and delicious pastries.

"Morning Ed," Mr. Gregory, the owner, greeted me."

"Morning sir. How are you this morning? Hope Mrs. Gregory is doing well."

"We're doing great, son." He smiled, and then turned his attention to Bella, "And who is this stunning young woman?"

Bella's sour mood instantly brightened, she stuck her over the counter and grinned, "Bella Swan, sir."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella, dear. I'm David Gregory," and at that moment, Mrs. Gregory walked in from the back," and this here, is my lovely wife, Rebecca Gregory."

"It is nice to meet you both. Your café is beautiful, it has a welcoming homey feeling."

Mrs. Gregory spoke up," Thank you dear, David and I have owned this little place for almost twenty years now."

"And hopefully twenty more." I added.

The elderly couple smiled at me, and Mrs. Gregory began fixing up my usual as Mr. Gregory asked for Bella's order.

"I will just take a tall cappuccino." I smirked, for which of course, didn't get past her.

"Something funny?"

"I guess who can't shake the whole Italian tradition." I was awarded with her elbowing me in my ribs.

The Gregory's asked Bella questions and she looked as if she was really enjoying herself. I made a note to bring her here more often.

After we were given our orders, I reached for my wallet when Bella stopped me,

"You will not pay for my order, I will take care of it."

"Isabella," I drawled, "let me pay for it and no body gets hurt."

"You do know that I'm carrying my sig as well." Her commented deflated me, but didn't stop me. I guess I never actually went out with a woman who also carried guns at their hips.

"No, no." Mr. Gregory interrupted, "It's on the house."

"No no," we both interjected, but he wasn't having it.

"Just promise us that we will be seeing more of her," Mrs. Gregory nodded towards Bella, who instantly began blushing red.

"Yep, she's a keeper," Mr. Gregory added; only fueling her blush.

"Oh honey, don't be bashful," Mrs. Gregory smiled, "Ed, never brings any woman here and it's good to finally see him with someone."

"We're only partners," I said, trying to ease some of Bella's embarrassment.

Bella began to tug on my hand, where her touch left this electrifying spark, "Well, we should be going. Thank you."

"Thank you," Bella managed to say before practically bolting out the door.

"You never know," Mrs. Gregory said before I walked out, "about the whole 'only partners' deal."

I smiled but then shook my head from any thoughts about any form of relationship with Bella, except a professional one.

_The rest of the day _went by smoothly, which was quite surprising since the first day for a new agent was always nerve-wrecking, awkward, and occasionally chaotic for the agent and sometimes their partner.

But Bella was like a chameleon, she fit right in, easily making conversation with other agents, and even managing to keep up with Emmett and Jasper.

Although I couldn't help but glance her way throughout the day as we worked from our desks. Carlisle declared that we wouldn't be doing any fieldwork since we were going on our undercover mission the next day, so we were stuck with desk duty.

After what was probably the thirtieth time Bella caught me starring, "Yes, Edward?"

"Nothing."

"Then explain to me why you have looked up at me thirty-three times?"

Damn, she had noticed and obviously had been counting.

"Well, I'm a federal agent, they trained me to notice things." Apparently my comment was voiced, and not just a thought.

Thankfully I was interrupted by a phone call, "Hello."

"Masen."

"Ah, Carlisle," I smiled.

"Director, Masen. Director." He complained.

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"My office in ten."

"Got it."

"What does the director want from you?" Bella asked, without taking her eyes of her screen as she typed away.

"I don't know. He wants me to go to his office in ten minutes."

"Am I supposed to go with you?"

"He didn't saw anything." I answered, before getting up from my desk. "I'm going to the men's room, then just head up this his office. I'm your ride home, so just wait for me okay?"

"Can I not just get a ride from someone else?"

I stopped in my tracks and walked back to her desk and leaned forward, so that my face was mere inches away from hers, "You do not go home with anyone else. Do I make myself clear?"

Anger flashed threw her eyes, "You do not give me orders, Edward. Do I make myself clear?" Her voice was threatening, but I stood my ground.

"You just got here and you don't know your way around the city. If anything happens to you and both our asses will be screwed."

She didn't reply, but only said, "You're going to keep the director waiting."

**Isabella Swan**

I was fuming.

Who the hell does he think he is? Telling me what I can and cannot do? Well he can shove his orders up his…

"Hello," a sexy, voice interrupted my raging thoughts.

I looked up and was greeted with an even sexier face. A dirty blond man, with a defined jaw line, and was dressed in black suit, black tie attire that seemed to be made for his body.

"We haven't met yet, but I'm James."

"Isabella Swan. Nice to meet you, James" I purred, as I watched him take my hand and place a kiss on it.

"The pleasure is all mine."

He sat at the corner of my desk and we began talking, getting to know each other quite well. He noticed me eyeing the clock ever so often and then asked me about it,

"I am waiting on Edward to come from the director's office. He's supposed to be taking me home."

"Well he could be there for another hour, you're not just going to wait for him are you?"  
"I have no other choice," I replied, silently cursing Edward for the umpteenth time.

"Yes you do. I'll take you home," James offered.

"I am not so sure Edward would like it." I said tentatively, already imagining his reaction if he found out that I disobeyed him.

"He's your partner, not your mentor." James said, "Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't actually want you waiting here for the rest of the night. Here how about this, we go and grab something to eat and then I'll drive you home. There's no harm in that, is there?"

"I do not know…" Edward was already upset with me; I didn't want to fuel his anger.

"Come on, I know this great sushi place, my treat." James pleaded.

Before I knew it, I was grabbing my coat and getting into James' BMW, and sitting in his passenger seat as we speed down the street.

_I hope Edward won't be too mad._

**Edward Masen**

After wrapping up the meeting Carlisle had arranged with the head of the other agencies, I was about to head out when Carlisle stopped me.

"How are things going with Bella? Are you both prepared for your operative tomorrow?"

"Things are going fine, and as far as the mission goes, I think we're ready."

We both began walking out of his office and stood in front of Angela's desk as he signed some papers she handed to him.

"Good, good. I'm glad you two are getting along. I don't need your stubbornness to blow this mission off, understood?"

"Yes, although, she may be a little pissed at me."

"What did you do?" Carlisle asked annoyed, putting his pen down and looking at me.

"Nothing really, really," I put my hands in front of me. "I just told her that she couldn't leave with anyone but me when she asked if she could leave early, since I was in the meeting."

"Oh, well. I guess that's not your worst." Carlisle joked as he resumed his paper signing. "She's not used to being bossed around, but I wouldn't worry about it. Go buy her some dinner and use those Masen charms of yours and you should be set."

"Um, sir," Angela interrupted, sounding embarrassed, "You should know that Bella left with James about an hour ago."

"What?" I growled.

Poor girl just fumbled with her computer, "It says that she clocked out at 8:30 and wrote the James was her going to be her ride."

Carlisle, sensing my anger, put his hand on my shoulder and calmly said, "It's not a problem; she will be safe with James. Just go to her place and have a talk with her, let her know that she can't just leave without you knowing her whereabouts and everything will be fine."

"I told her not to leave with anyone," I said, running my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Just go and talk."

I stormed off to my desk and grabbed my things and headed to the elevator.

Ten minutes later I was walking into her lobby and towards the main desk, "Have you seen Ms. Swan yet?"

The man behind the counter shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't believe she returned."

"Thank you." I said and taking the elevator and pulling my phone and calling her for the sixteenth time.

I checked my watch, it was almost 11 and she wasn't home yet.

The elevator reached her floor and I ran to her door and knocked a few times, I called once more and then heard it. She had left her phone at home, probably on the counter where it was still charging.

I wasn't in the mood to kimboslice through her door, so I just slid down on the floor and waited.

She sure was failing at being a wife; I'd give her that, and the mission hadn't even started yet.


End file.
